A Missed Moment
by Kuchiki-koo
Summary: Ezio accidentally left Leo hanging without his goodbye hug. Can he fix it, and steal back their missed moment? (I screwed up the Hug Leonardo quicktime event, and this is sort of my apology to the brilliant and CUTE inventor of Assassin's Creed II written straight after that.) One-sided Ezio x Leo, although implied to change. Nothing explicit, just hugging. Oneshot.


**A Missed Moment**

Ezio wasn't paying much attention. His mind was still full of the things he had seen, the way the guards had treated the innocent citizens of Venezia. He was aware that the man who had been giving the tour had left, and that Leonardo was talking to him. He vaguely knew that he was declining the artist's offer to visit, even revealing his intention to speak with Emilio. The blonde had replied in his normal, good-natured way, and Ezio prepared to leave and free this city as he had freed Firenze.

"… my door is always open," finished Leonardo.

"Grazie, my friend," the Assassin answered, almost automatically. He was already trying to map out the way to the Palazzo della Seta in his mind. Perhaps he should just try the nearest gateway…

He had been expecting Leonardo to bid him goodbye, and was caught off guard by the man holding out his arms. Before Ezio had a chance to puzzle out what he meant, he let his arms drop along with his smile.

With a most pitiable expression, Leonardo turned away and went into his new workshop. "Di nulla."

It was just after the door had closed that Ezio realized that he had wanted a hug.

* * *

"Ah, what was I thinking. He's here for his assassination, not to follow you around Venezia and gawk at your useless inventions. Leonardo you idiot." The inventor threw his 'giant bat', as Ezio had called it, an angry look, as if it was its fault he had not gotten his hug. A machine to make a man fly. How stupid. How unrealistic. Just like the idea of Ezio returning his affections…

Ezio Auditore, the great womanizer, falling for a scruffy artist? What a joke. What was he to Ezio, anyway? A family friend at best, a burden at worst. The painter, the codex-translator, the weakling who had to be rescued from guards, the idiot who couldn't even drive a wagon by himself, the fool who got jealous when he talked about Caterina Sforza…

Leonardo sighed again, and tried to get to work, unable to stop himself from wondering where Ezio was right now…

* * *

Ezio wandered the unfamiliar streets of Venezia, unable to find his way to the Palazzo della Seta. It wasn't like him to get lost like this. And even if his memory failed him, what was stopping him from taking to the roofs and getting his bearings from there?

It definitely wasn't because of a certain man in a certain workshop that had wanted a hug. Definitely not. The fact that the Assassin couldn't stop thinking about was pure coincidence.

Somewhere, sometime, Leonardo had become for than just a friend to him. Perhaps he had always been so. He still remembered when they first met, before everything had happened. How the painter had welcomed him into his home and tried to hide him from guards, at the risk of his own life. How he had fixed the Hidden Blade and translated codex pages without ever asking anything in return. How he didn't seem even slightly angry at how he nearly got killed because of the soldiers chasing the carriage. _And you didn't even give him a hug…_

"Argh!" Caught by surprise for the second time that day, Ezio felt himself get shoved by an angry guard after walking straight into him. He stumbled right onto a bench, scaring off the people who had been sitting there.

"… I cannot sneak my way into anywhere in this state. I need to calm down." Taking a deep breath, Ezio looked around. He recognised this place, but wasn't sure why. Something made this place stand out. That's when he spotted it. The little wooden doll.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Impossible!"

Inspiration just wouldn't come to him. Leonardo didn't know how one little missed hug could affect him so much. _It's because you love him. _The artist felt himself getting unusually angry. _So? He doesn't love you back. Forget it. He didn't even notice it. He didn't even notice __**you**__._

He started pacing around his studio, which was a mess, like his heart. So far, he had accomplished nothing. The man found himself unable to work on his commission, his paintings or even his inventions. As for the flying machine, he wanted to smash it. He had never felt so frustrated before. _It's because you wanted Ezio to test it out. Because you wanted to let him soar... to let him experience what you feel every time you see him..._

There was a knock on the door. Leonardo considered ignoring it – he certainly didn't feel like entertaining any guests today. But that wasn't very good manners, and his natural good humor won out in the end. He took a moment to recollect himself, and opened it anyway.

The door swung open. Blue eyes widened in surprise. "E-ezio?"

The Assassin stood there, looking oddly uncertain. Leonardo wondered if he had a Codex Page, or wanted information on his targets - after all, Ezio was only here for his work, right?

"Do you have something for me?" the artist asked, expecting another encrypted scroll.

"Si." Ezio held out the doll. "I… got this for you."

That was unexpected, and the inventor's surprised showed. His shock soon turned to happiness. Leonardo smiled and took the doll, marveling at its handicraft. The doll was certainly well-made, but even as he praised it's design, Leonardo couldn't help but think: _He got this... for me! He came for me! He remembered!_ And although he would not say it, it was the very fact that Ezio had been the one to give it to him made it all the more special. He caressed the wooden puppet, and it was obvious he was visualizing it as something - or rather, someone- else. _He may never return my feelings... but this is enough for me._

Ezio watched him, feeling oddly warmed by the sight. _Ah, the way he smiles is adorable... wait, adorable? _The man blinked when he realized that all the anxiety he had been feeling before had disappeared. _I care about him so much... I wonder... _His musings were interrupted when Leonardo thanked him.

"Grazie, Ezio! Oh, it's beautiful…"

The assassin smiled one of his charming smiles, the ones he usually reserved for the beautiful ladies he set his sights on. _I wonder..._

"Di nulla," he replied.

Leonardo paused at the familiar words, and looked up from his inspection of the gift.

Ezio stood there with his arms outstretched, welcoming, with his hood down and a smile on his face.

And Leonardo eagerly embraced him, not a second too late.

* * *

**Do you get to buy the doll for Leo? I don't know. Like I said, wrote this STRAIGHT after my epic failure. You can fav or review, I don't really care. This is an apology to Leo for not hugging him, nothing more.**


End file.
